Plains of Eidolon
The Plains of Eidolon is an expansive, open Landscape located on Earth. In the shadow of an Orokin Tower lies an ancient battlefield, where the Orokin and the Sentient Eidolon fought during the Old War. The Grineer have set up numerous outposts and bases to study the ruins in the area, observing and patrolling the plains for any threat to their operations. This Landscape was introduced October 12th, 2017 in . General The Plains of Eidolon has an area of about 5 square kilometers (2.25km x 2.25km)Twitter - DE Rebecca, featuring various fields, hills, and bodies of water in a mostly temperate climate. Each server instance of Cetus can hold up to 50 players within the town, however players can only exit onto the plains in the standard 2-4 man squads or Solo. Each map is considered its own separate mission instance, and will not be shared between squads. The Plains are accessible through two different mission nodes on the Star Chart, both nodes are on Earth. The first is the central hub of the Plains, Cetus, Earth, where the player will spawn at the lake in front of the town. The second mission node will spawn the player directly in front of the gate that connects Cetus to the Plains. Both nodes will be unlocked directly after completing Vor's Prize and are not mastery rank locked like Oro. Map Map from Plains of Eidolon from above: POE map.png Source: DE Rebecca on Warframe Forums Cetus Cetus is a settlement built by the Ostron people around an ancient Orokin tower, which they dismantle and harvest for various usable parts. This town serves as the central hub for the Plains of Eidolon, where players can interact with various NPC's to purchase items from shops, or accept quests to be accomplished out in the plains. Upon arriving on Cetus, players are deposited on a landing pad by a lake on the outskirts of town, and they can reach the town by walking along the lakeshore to the inner town entrance. From there, players can exit Cetus onto the greater plains via a large Orokin door on the town's outer wall, leading to a large room which has another door that leads to the plains beyond. Features Archwing Mobility in the Plains is granted through the use of Archwings, which the Tenno can use to fly around and reach locales and objectives faster, as well as engage in combat against enemies both on the ground and in the air. Players are able to use all of their Archwing abilities in combat, however they will use their normal ground weapons instead of Arch-gun and Arch-melee weapons. Unlike in specialized Archwing tilesets, players use their Archwings by calling them down using an Archwing Enabler item in their Gear menu, which will place the Archwing on the ground to allow players to move to equip it. Day & Night Cycle Unlike with the Earth tileset's traditional day and night cycle which is set upon entering a mission, the Plains of Eidolon feature a real-time cycle which sees the map seamlessly transition from light to darkness. Daytime in the Plains lasts for 100 minutes, while nighttime lasts only 50 minutes. All players will experience the same time of day at any particular time in the Plains of Eidolon. The time of day determines the type of enemies that players can encounter on the fields, and consequently affect the map's difficulty level. While the day cycle is more directed towards new players, the night cycle is reserved for more experienced players, with the more difficult enemies of the Sentient faction. Spear Fishing The Plains of Eidolon feature large bodies of water, which house a wide variety of aquatic life. Players can engage in spearfishing to catch various fish and crustaceans, which can then be used as resources to craft various Ostron items or gifted to Fisher Hai-Luk to increase standing with the Ostron faction. Fish will begin spawning when wielding a spear near a body of water. Mining Another means of getting resources in the plains is through mining; players can find mineral veins, visible as bright glowing marks, scattered throughout the landscape. A mining tool is required to extract the minerals. With this tool the player has to trace a pattern on the vein to acquire the resource. There are two types of mineral vein; * Red veins give metal ores; Auron, Coprun, Ferros, Pyrol, * Blue veins give gems; Azurite, Devar, Veridos, Crimzian, Sentirum, Nyth Both ores and gems can be refined using Foundry blueprints obtained from Old Man Suumbat, and are used in a variety of crafting recipes. Uncut gems can also be traded in to Old Man Suumbaat to increase standing with the Ostron faction. Hunting The Plains also features several indigenous species of wildlife that roam around the field, such as large birds-of-prey. These species can be hunted and killed to drop resources unique to said animals. Enemies Grineer The Grineer, comprised of the special Tusk Corps, are the primary enemy faction in Plains of Eidolon during the daytime and can be found in either small patrol groups roaming the plains, or stationed at one of several outposts and firebases they have set up in the area. The Grineer firebases are heavily fortified with various defenses, including Ramparts and automated heavy defense turrets. For added firepower, these firebases are also capable of using mortars that lob high explosive shells at long range towards their targets. The Grineer units can spawn at the Plains in different ways, either via dropship or descending from orbital drop pods. They can also be deployed from Grineer Troop Ships, which are armed with turrets to close air support. All the dropships on the Plains are vulnerable to attack and can be destroyed before they deploy the units they transport. If a sufficiently large patrol is engaged in combat, the Grineer units will deploy flying drones that will signal for reinforcements, which then will proceed to spawn via the aforementioned options. The drones will continue to call in additional enemies unless they are destroyed. Finally, the Grineer can also field airborne units such as Dargyns to patrol the plains and attack players from the air. Once these air units are defeated, Dargyn Pilots '''may drop to the ground. During nighttime, the Grineer will retreat to the safety of their outposts, reducing the number of Grineer that can be encountered during that period, though in turn raising the difficulty of a nocturnal assault on a base. Grineer are hostile towards the Sentient and will attack if they encounter them, even (ineffectively) the massive Teralysts. Sentient During the Old War, a major battle between the Orokin and the Sentients took place on the Plains. The Sentients were defeated, scattering their fragments all over the area, resulting in the appearance of the '''Spectral Sentients. Those are absent during the day cycle and show up only at night, increasing the difficulty of the Plains. The Sentients of the Plains are not the currently known Battalysts and Conculysts, but instead a whole new type. The main enemy threat on the Plains during the nighttime are the Teralysts, gigantic Sentient units equipped with powerful weapons and formidable defenses. Taking down a Teralyst is no small feat, requiring concentrated firepower from multiple Warframes and their Operators. A full squad of 4 is reccomended. Also roaming the plains at night are the smaller Eidolon Vomvalyst Sentients. Should a Vomvalyst be reduced to zero health it will shed its outer armor and turn into a glowing spectral form, complete with a fresh pool of health impervious to weapons fire but vulnerable to an Operator's void beam. '''Eidolon Lures '''will absorb '''Vomvalyst '''sentients after the outer shell is destroyed, relieving the requirement of an operator to destroy them. Bounties Bounties are randomly generated quests in which the player completes a series of short objectives. Upon completion of a set of missions, the player will be randomly receive a reward from the reward pool. There are five different tiers of Bounty, each with a different level range. Bounty reward pools rotate every in-game day, so only one of the reward pools for each tier will be available at any given time: Notes *It is advisable to use caution while out to plains during the night, as splashing into the water will cause 1 second Proc. However unlike its regular Proc, it only loses 100 energy for each proc. Media PoEMap.jpg|Topographic map of the Plains of Eidolon. The grey spots represent rock outcroppings, while the black square represents Cetus. POE map.png|Poe map ( grineer's camp & cave location)|link=https://imgur.com/a/3lqJq|linktext=PoE_Map Warframe - 22 Minutes of NEW Plains of Eidolon Gameplay References Category:Planet Category:Update 22